fundamentalist_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pensacola Christian College
Pensacola Christian College is an Independent Baptist college and university located in Pensacola, Florida. Rules, Regulations and Guidelines Required Events * All undergraduate students are required to join one of the many collegiate programs (similar to Greek Life). * Campus Church, the church on the campus of Pensacola Christian College, must be attended weekly by students. * In addition to Campus Church, students are required to attend chapel every day of the week, except for Saturdays. * There are two services on Sunday: the Morning Service and Evening Service. * Students taking 12 hours or more of coursework are required to attend Fine Arts Performances. * Students taking 12 hours or more of coursework are required to attend the Bible Conference in the spring. ** Pensacola Christian College does not have Spring Break. The Bible Conference takes place when the Spring Break would. * All undergraduate and graduating students are required to attend the Commencement in May. * Students must attend Sunday Reflections, conducted twice per semester * Students must obtain a "pass" to come home for the Thanksgiving holiday ** Residential Students are to attend the Thanksgiving service, Thanksgiving Dinner, Turkey Bowl and one fine arts performance (Link to this rule can be downloaded here). Dress Code (Men) * For formal events such as Fine Arts, men must wear a tuxedo or a dark suit with a tie * For church services, men must wear a sports coat, dress pants, as well as a tie. * For regular classes, men must wear a collared shirt with pants and non-athletic shoes * Men are not allowed to have facial hair Dress Code (Women) * For formal events such as Fine Arts, women must wear a formal dress or gown, and must be checked by a residential assistant for approval. * For church services, women must wear a dress or a skirt and blouse. * For regular classes: women must wear a denim or otherwise casual skirt (no pants allowed). Entertainment and Student Life * Students are not allowed to bring items of entertainment such as TV's, video games, headphones and cards. * Music genres such as Rock, Rap, Jazz and Contemporary Christian are prohibited * PG-13, R, X (now NC-17) movies are not allowed on-campus or in the homes of students ** TV shows with labels "D, L, S or V" are prohibited. * Students are not allowed to dance under any circumstances. * Students are not allowed to practice Martial Arts * Students are not allowed to gamble or participate in the lottery. * In some buildings, stairwells and elevators are separated by gender * Parking lots are also segregated by gender. * Before leaving campus for any reason, students must scan their Student ID Card into a database and secure permission. ** If a couple with mixed gender is off-campus for any reason without prior approval, all the students are subject to expulsion. * Students of opposite-sex must not interact in areas not deemed a "social area". Discipline * Student notices are given for offenses such as: ** Dress code violation ** Late or absent to a required event ** Failure to sign out before leaving campus * Demerits are issued for offenses such as: ** Unacceptable dress (10-25 Demerits) ** Late to chapel (10-25) ** Disrespect (10-25) ** Attendance at a movie theater (50-100) ** Academic Cheating (50-100) ** Breaking off-campus policy such as mixed-gender groups (50-100) * Students who are given demerits or notices are sometimes required to attend Student Court, a place where a student has the opportunity to contest fines or demerits. College Controversy For the past 2+ decades, Pensacola Christian College has received heavy criticism for its seemingly-strict and legalistic rules and policies. In 1996, a former student published a blog entitled Student Voice Archives, exposing the rules at the college. External Links * Student Pathway Guide * Student Voice Archives Category:IFB Colleges Category:Level 4.0 High Category:NCCAA Affiliation